Defiance
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Two plus One can be Fun


The sun was fat, a ball of orange fire hanging low on the horizon. Heat still enveloped the two traveler's. The fitful breeze that pushed the smaller blond woman's hair from her brow did little to cool them. Her companion stopped their weary trudge through the thick brush with a wave of a slender hand. She used her other to brush away the tangled mess of thick, black locks from her eyes. She scanned the path they had been following most of the day and listened carefully to the silent forest. Nodding to herself she shouldered her companion onto a different path. Both women did not speak. They knew what the other wanted without words and both were attempted to save their strength.

The path the raven haired beauty, Xena, had found was clearer. It appeared to be frequently used although from the overgrowth it seemed it hadn't been touched for awhile. Xena's blond friend, Gabrielle, stumbled behind her. They had traveled together for many moons but she still was not as sure footed as the warrior that guided her. They each carried two heavy bags. Gabby was not used to this either. The walking was normal but Argo, Xena's faithful mare, usually shoulder the heavy burdens. Xena had released the horse two days ago when the heat had not let up. Now, Gabby focused on remaining upright until the eagle-eyed warrior found a safe place for the night.

Xena watched for signs of other camps around them. She could not hear any body else but that was not proof there wasn't any one around. The sound of a fast moving stream was what decided the path for her. The sting of scratches from the thorn bushes they had run into on the last path was distractingly annoying. She was becoming frustrated by the heat, the path and the entire situation. Two days ago she had chosen to flee instead of fight. The village they had found on a regular stop had turned out to belong to a dangerous warlord. They were outnumbered and without cause to do anything except defend themselves. As Xena took a quick glance behind her the sight of her friend and lover reassured her it was the right decision. It was unfortunate though they had not had the chance to finish what they had been doing when the band of sword waving, battle cry bleeting men had interrupted. Xena was feeling a bit lusty still.

Gabrielle was lost in thought when she bumped into the back of Xena. The warrior had stopped in mid-stride. A rustling sound came from their left. She tossed her bags on the ground. They had walked into a small clearing surrounded by a ring of trees. It appeared to have been used before in some kind of ritual or ceremony. The ground was clear of grass, a sooty pit was in the center and rocks lined a smaller circle on the right hand edge. Another rustle and the snap of twigs underfoot came from in front of them. Both women with keen instincts could sense someone running around them. Gabby dropped her bags and pulled her weapons as Xena readied her sword.

Laughter and a mock-teasing sing song voice rang out, "Catch me if you can." Xena's brow furrowed in confusion. Gabby tensed and whispered one word,"Callisto." The footsteps pounded quicker around them. Maniacal giggles echoed through the dimming dusk. "Show yourself." Xena ordered into the leafy green boundary. A lithe, black studded leather clad blond stalked out of the tree line. She stood beside the rock circle and pulled her sword.

"Hello my dears, how's tricks?" She smiled without it reaching her eyes. Gabby readied herself for a fight while Xena measured the distance between them. "Callisto, I really don't have time for this." Xena sighed just before letting out an ear splitting battle cry and flipping neatly in front of the crazed warlord. Callisto raised her sword to swing but a well placed throw with Gabby's sys knocked it from her hand. Xena shoved into her chest with both hands knocking her into the rock circle.

Callisto landed on her back with her legs in the air. She flipped herself back up onto her feet and attempted to jump out at Xena again. A blue energy crackled and bounced her back on her ass. She sat staring at the force in shock. Gabrielle came to a halt a foot away. Xena relaxed slightly, relieved that what she had suspected was right.

Xena handed Gabby her weapon back and strolled to the trapped Goddess. She placed a hand toward the blue light that encased her enemy. Gingerly she attempted to touch it but her hand passed through. Callisto smugly shot her hands out to grab the blond bard standing close by but was rebuffed by electrical sparks encompassing her arms. The piercing yelp startled all three of them. "Let me out of here or I swear Tartarus will seem a sweet dream." She screamed at the warrior.

Xena calmly walked around half of the circle as her lover examined the other half. The met in front of the desperately spinning Goddess. Xena cocked an eyebrow to her companion, "This could be fun." Gabby felt a flutter of nervous excitement at the seriously lustful expression on her lover's face. "Ummm Xe...what kind of fun are you thinking of?" She gasped when the warrior grabbed her wrist and half dragged her the edge of the trees. "Do you trust me, bard?" She growled as she bit into the delicate skin on the wrist she was holding. Gabrielle reeled from the powerful bolt of lust from the feeling and expression in her lover's eyes . She had a sense of what Xena was attempting to accomplish but was hesitant and afraid. Xena waited patiently for the bard to decide. She ran her long fingers through the soft blond hair of Her bard. "OK...just be careful.", came the consent. Xena's fingers gripped the back of Gabby's neck as she ducked her head to fasten sharp teeth into the offered neck. Gabby moaned but did not attempt to get away.

Callisto watched the two lover's with rising apprehension. The obvious chemistry between the two made her ache in envious arousal. She was not accustomed to the feel and it brought stronger feelings of anger and frustration. This was not the first time she had been trapped by the warrior princess. Nor was it the first time lust had been involved. She had escaped then and pushed the resulting pleasure from her mind. Memories were returning now, unwanted in their intensity.

Xena whispered to Gabby, "Get undressed and lay out the bedrolls. We will have our fun soon." Gabby nodded after stealing a kiss on her lover's supple neck. Xena smiled and shooed the bard away. Callisto swallowed hard as she watched the simple movements. Xena walked slowly toward the stone circle. She saw the fractured focus of her nemesis as she approached and as Gabrielle made a show of removing her clothing. Xena had seen the show many times but still had to will herself not to turn around and watch. It was very stimulating and she wanted her attention to be directed to the caged woman. Xena did not hide the grin that covered her face as the deep red blush covered Callisto's body. She stopped in front of the warrior.

"I ought to kill you where you stand." The Goddess sneered as she spoke. Xena smiled wider and replied, "If you could of done that I think you would of by now...don't you?" She resisted mocking the blond too much. She paced around the sweating immortal as she examined the area. The stones were unusual with a faint, familiar pink glow. She kept her bemused grin hidden but was thankful for having a favored lover. Turning her attention on Callisto fully she puzzled over how she would use her predicament to her advantage. She decided to experiment.

"Sharp eyes, Gabrielle." Xena commanded over her shoulder to the lounging but alert woman. She removed all of her weapons from her leather tunic and laid them out of reach. Sliding her hands down across her waist and hips she approached the circle with measured steps. The insane Goddess watched her like a lazy feline with a crafty mouse. Her head cocked and graceful hands resting casually on curvy hips. Her smooth alabaster skin glowing in the red haze of the setting sun. She looked like a Fire Goddess ready to send the world to ash. Her cold gray eyes flinty in a squint against the stunning sight gliding toward her. Callisto's breath hitched as her throat became dry and her tongue compulsively ran across her lips. She thought, _is it possible for mortal to destroy a God simply from a look? _It was almost impossible to fight the rising tide of lust, of unbearably tight need that settled deep in her loins. The wanting and the hate collided in a confusing rush. Leaves became greener, the dusty heat boiled her blood and the wind brought the sweet honey-musk that drew her to both women. A thick drop of arousal trickled down her thigh to her ankle. The nerves lit up along the way and a shiver of muscles followed its path.

Gabrielle sat back on her elbows with her ankles crossed. She squeezed her thighs tightly together to resist touching a cooling finger to her twitching center. But she knew that it would disappoint her lover to touch without permission so she waited impatiently to see how it would play out. The caged Goddess was melting under the pressure the warrior was bringing. Gabby could feel the tension from her position. She respected Xena's choice to attempt to tame this mad woman again even though she was not sure how good an idea it was. Callisto repelled and attracted her in a worrisome way. It was very stimulating to see her warrior in action even though she would prefer being in Callisto's place.

Callisto's lips parted for something witty to taunt her captor with but the words froze in her throat when Xena stepped into the circle. She immediately reached for the confident woman but both of her wrists were restrained by strong hands. Callisto looked down at the hands on her wrists amazed by the steely grip and tried to pull away. Xena held on as the immortal struggled. After several moments Xena knew her theory was correct. Callisto's superhuman strength was gone inside the circle. Callisto realized at the same time and began trying to kick herself away from the firm grip. Xena stopped her cold by pulling both arms behind the bucking woman's back and wrapping rope several times around her wrists. She spun her around and pressed her body tight against the unblemished back. Pressing her lips to the back of her neck Xena growled into the flesh, "I suggest you behave or we might find out how much Goddess you have lost." The words vibrated down the panting woman's spine. She moaned as Xena licked a teasing trail across and down the nape of her neck and back up again while shoving her chin up to expose her throat. She began to sweat more as the rising tide of desire became unbearable. Xena had pulled this hateful ache from her depths once before and she was helpless to stop it.

"Please...please." Callisto pleaded as Xena forced her to her knees. "Keep still...stay there." Xena gathered a fistful of Callisto's hair to pull her face toward her own for a deep, brief kiss. She shoved her head down and let go. Xena left the circle and joined her lover at the bedrolls. Gabrielle's teeth were grinding together along with her thighs. Her hips were move imperceptibly as her back arched. Xena shook her head while she gather items from her bag. She knew Gabby wouldn't be able to behave for long. "Get up." She nodded toward the tree line. "I guess I will have to make sure you will be ready when I come back." She walked the bard to the trees with a large hand gripped tightly on the back of her neck and the other circling her waist. Her body melded to the staggering blond from behind with her breath in her ear sending chills up and down her spine. Gabby tried to speak but her brain seemed to be short circuiting. She did not struggle but was worried what would happen next. Xena led her to two trees close together. She turned her hard to face the circle as she looped chain around each of her wrists. A length of chain shoulder with apart kept the bard's arms to her sides but the longer ends that fanned away from each side she wrapped around the base of each tree. Gabby could not lift her arms more than a few inches and could not get away. She was bound to the tree. Xena trailed soft, wet sucking kisses down Gabby's nude form. The poet groaned in frustration. She attempted to touch the warrior and almost pouted when she realized that was impossible.

"Do not look away...one punishment is enough, don't you think?" Gabrielle could not answer. Her mind was full of stars and wavy colored haze. She did as she was commanded. Xena held her gaze as she returned to Callisto. The Goddess had not moved from her kneeling position. Xena felt a power she had never found before. For some reason she returned to this way of punishing Callisto. Later she would try to make sense of it but right now, in the moment she felt right. A connective piece of a larger mosaic. Time stood still...the pink glow grew stronger.

Xena stepped into the circle and placed a steady hand on top of the white silky head of her second lover. "Are you ready?" Her voice rose. Callisto nodded. "Are you prepared for retribution?" Callisto nodded again. "Please..."

Xena brought the flogger down on Callisto's shoulders in a series of rapid slaps. She started slow but quickly built up the rate and strength of the blows as she watched Callisto arch into them. Callisto moaned and shifted with the rising intensity but did not speak or attempt to get away. Xena began to rain hard hits down onto the exposed back. She stopped briefly panting hard and ripped away the leather skirt and tunic from the prone woman. In a quick easy motion she removed her own clothing except for her boots. She continued the onslaught for several minutes more. Callisto's back arched and her hips moved in time with the sting of the leather straps. Xena stopped without warning and shoved the warrior Goddess face first into the ground. She grunted but did not turn to fight.

Xena straddled Callisto's back and scratched mercilessly down her fair back. Shallow red lines filled with blood under her hands. Callisto shook with each scratch. Xena pushed her head down and held a fistful of hair in a tight grip. She pulled up and back to speak into her ear. "You are Mine. Mine to do as I please...understood?" She wrapped her other arm around the immortal waist and pulled her onto her hands and knees. "Stay."

The second item Xena removed from her bag came unannounced across the unprepared Goddess's ass. A deep welt bloomed as a fresh wetness dampened Callisto's inner thighs. Heat spread from the place the whip had licked to her convulsing center. Her climax scared her with it's strength. She cried out as Xena struck her three times in quick succession. The speed of the climax repeated itself and she slumped beneath the warring emotions. Xena placed a cooling hand against the small of her back and Callisto fell into a curled position. She allowed Xena to cover her body in a tight embrace. The welts bled for a moment against Xena's slick breasts and then stopped. Callisto's breathing returned to normal. She gathered herself and looked Xena in the eyes, "i may be Yours but You won't always win." She thrust her chin out as she spoke the words in a shaky hushed voice. Xena fought the grin that threatened to be too affectionate to cover her face. "Go to her. She is really ready." Callisto pushed Xena weakly away after a cautious touch to her chest.

Xena sighed and decided to leave the Goddess securely in the circle for the time being as she turned her attention to Her bard. She strolled to the struggling blond who looked perturbed. "Xena..." Her lips licked her lips and the words stalled as she watched Xena wipe her chest and stomach clean. "Ummm Xena,i think" Again Gabby could not focus to speak as her lover slowly slid the flogger straps across her firm breasts. Xena reached the flogger out to the bard and did the same to her pert breasts. Gabby's nipples were painfully raw and her back arched into the feeling. Xena grabbed the bard by the chin and forced her head to the side. "Would you like to come?" She spoke softly in the delicate ear before licking and biting firmly on the fleshy lobe. Gabby moaned and whispered "Yes." Xena chuckled and with a flick of her wrist unchained the young woman from the trees but kept the ends in her powerful hand. "But my dear bard, don't you think I deserve to...first?" Gabrielle nodded eagerly but guiltily knowing that they both would enjoy the moment.

Xena wrapped the chains in an uncomfortably sexy criss cross from the bards front to back. She enjoyed the look for a few seconds before guiding the bard down onto her back. Xena held a controlling end of chain in each hand as she knelt inches away from her lover's face. She straddled the woman's chest but was too far away from her eagerly waiting lips. "Look at me."She demanded as she pulled the chain up. Gabby had no choice (not that it would be one) but to rise with the chain. She watched with parted lips as Xena explored her pussy with her fingers. Gabby groaned trying to raise her hands or her head to sneak a touch. Xena chuckled again at the frustrated attempts. She shivered at the touch of her fingers. Her wetness was profuse and covering her thighs as she ground into Gabby's chest. The pain, the weight pressing down and the slick heat was driving Gabby toward her own massive orgasm. Xena rocked carefully not to smother her lover while pulling the chain tight. Gabby watched enviously as Xena's long fingers rubbed her rock hard clit. Xena occasionally allowed Gabby to taste the smooth honey from her busy fingers but would too soon return to her previous task. The wild eyed look from the bard made Xena return a trembling laughter. As climatic force rose in Xena she laid her weight heavier on her lover. The chains pinned between them dug deep creases into their smooth skin. Gabby bit her lip in the mirrored tide she felt watching her lover climax. Even without friction she could feel her muscles and body tensing into a powerful orgasm. Xena cried out in her release as she tightened the chains to a blinding pain for Gabby. Gabby surrendered to the sensation, falling up into a whirlwind of a driving storm.

Xena was limp against her fair poet. The chains lay next to their spent bodies as each tried to catch their breath. A sound of quiet laughter met their ears as they came back to earth. Gabby held Xena with her arms locked behind the broad back. She could feel her firm bosom pressing into her chest an neck. Hoping the night was not quite over she breathed in her scent. Xena stirred and raised up on her elbows to look at the bleary eyed blond. The laughter drifted over again. Xena was helpless not to smile. Gabby tried to fight it but lost. She grinned at Xena and cocked an eyebrow, "What exactly are we going to do with her?" She asked only partly joking. "Maybe Dite could let us know..." Gabby looked at Xena with dawning realization. "I am so going to strangle her." She rolled her eyes and wrapped tighter around the princess. Dite always seemed to come up at The weirdest times. Damn fool.


End file.
